Accidental Stalker
by paizley
Summary: Dear handsome guy who I sit next to in class. I'm honestly not trying to stalk you, it just seems like I follow you wherever I go. Sincerely, that awkward girl with the red book bag.


Accidental Stalker

by

paizley

* * *

disclaimer: all you recognize, i do not own.

* * *

Heyyyyyyy it's been awhile hasn't it? hehe, sawwie. uni's been kicking this author's ass for a while. and instead of studying for finals i'm procrastinating by writing! expect updates on my other stories :)

* * *

Rin panted as she ran towards the stone building, cursing her faulty alarm clock, her cold shower, her blow dryer that blew a fuse and her mismatched stockings.

_What a great first day, _she thought sarcastically as she slipped through the crowd of students and ran up the three flights of stairs. _I probably look like such a mess, _she thought, grimacing at how she probably looked. _All r__ed and sweaty, that's sure to get you a boyfriend. _

"One minute until class starts," she muttered to herself as she darted through the halls, her eyes finally locking onto their target, room 245. "Yes!" She let out a sigh of relief as she took an empty seat in the back, the professor still fidgeting with the projector.

_Made it, _she thought as she set her bag down with a bright smile. Her small hands pulled out her notebook and pencil case from her bag, taking the time to arrange everything on the small desk attached to her chair. _First day of Architectural History, _she thought, her heart drumming in excitement. _One step closer to becoming an architect. _

Her brown eyes scanned the classroom for familiar faces, finally resting on the handsome gentleman sitting next to her. She gulped, struggling to avert her gaze but for some reason she was drawn to him. His back was leaning against the seat, his face expressionless as he looked straight at the board. His long blonde hair was styled back, his large elegant hands resting on the desk. An expensive gold watch adorned his wrist, _Rolex, _she noted. He wore a navy printed sweatshirt and black jeans, his feet encased in leather boots.

_Whoa, he looks like he stepped out of a magazine…_

"Do I have something on my face?"

Rin jumped at his low, baritone voice, her knees hitting the bottom of her desk. "Wh-huh? Oww," she cursed low, rubbing her knees, her cheeks flaming red. "Oh gosh, that hurt," she whispered to herself as she meekly glanced over to him.

"Hn." The blonde took the chance to look at her, taking in her wet hair, her orange and blue knit floral sweater, her short black skirt that rode up to reveal milky smooth legs and her mismatched black and grey stockings. He looked back to the front, his gaze cold. "You're not my type."

Rin's jaw nearly fell to the floor at his words, those words echoing in her ears. _You're not my type. _

"Ex-excuse me?" She shook her finger at him, words spilling out of embarrassment and anger. "Well you're not my type either! You're way too handsome and… and… arrogant and gosh, how assumptive were you to think that I liked you anyways!" She hissed under her breath, the professor at the front beginning the lecture. "Maybe I wasn't looking at you! Maybe I was looking at the person sitting next to you."

He raised his brow and looked to the other girl to his right. She was rather large and wore an unflattering combo of a neon yellow sweater and peach jeans. The poor girl must have been sick too, as her nose red and dripping snot. "So you like females?" He asked, his gaze returning to hers, his tone mocking.

Rin blushed, "Enh?" _Wow, Rin, you really didn't think that through._ She crossed her arms, "Forget it." She muttered, sending him a glare before turning her attention to the projector screen. "Assumptive jerk."

He smirked, hearing her words. "Foolish female."

She probably should have paid attention to the professor, but for the rest of the lecture, she could not help but steal glances at him.

_What a jerk, _she thought absently, her pencil shading in her notebook as she tuned out of the lecture. _What gives him the right to think he's so godly that any girl looking at him would want him? So what if he's pretty good looking? So what if he dresses well? He's still rude._ She looked down at the sketch in her notebook and flushed red as she recognized the man. _Oh god, _she thought as she quickly tore the page out and crumpled it, tossing it into her bag. _We'll just pretend that didn't happen._ She cleared her throat, _remember Rin, he's an arrogant man. _Her brown eyes narrowed as she remembered those first four words he spoke to her.

_You're not my type. _

She frowned again, "What a jerk."

"You're rather fond of that word, aren't you?" The blonde asked as the lecture ended. He had turned to his side to pack his notebook into his book bag.

Her cheeks reddened once more, "Uh…." _Oh gosh, oh no, did he hear her the entire lecture talking to herself?_

He smirked that sickingly drop-dead gorgeous smirk and she felt herself momentarily forget how much he annoyed her. That was until he spoke.

"I prefer it when you don't talk," he drawled, lifting his leather bag from the floor. And with that he left, leaving her behind with cheeks so red that she probably resembled a cherry tomato.

Rin glared at his retreating form, resisting the urge to stick her middle finger up at him. _Be a lady, _she told herself, her eyes closed as she tried to go to a place of zen. _Ok Rin,_ _be the bigger person here. Happy thoughts… flowers, chocolate, puppies, puppies are yellow, blonde is like yellow… blonde hair… that jerk… damn it, can't think happy thoughts…_

She scowled as she left the classroom, kicking the back leg of the chair he had sat in.

_Take that, you jerk. _

* * *

Pushing the encounter with Mr. Handsome Jerk in the back of her mind, Rin took the rest of the morning to explore the campus. She had a two hour break between classes on Monday and she had spent most of it looking at the buildings on campus and sketching what inspired her here and there.

_Wah, it's so pretty, _she thought as she looked up at the law library. Her hand shielded her gaze from the sun, _elegant and modern sophistication. _

She glanced down at her watch, checking the time. _Perfect! _She thought as she walked down the small hill, _she had time to get something to drink before her final class. _

Rin happily hummed to herself as she found the coffee shop in the student union building. She stood in line, scanning the board for the perfect drink that would quench her thirst and keep her awake during her next class.

"Hello," she smiled to the cashier, "I'll have a small latte." She told him as she handed over her card.

"Alright," the cashier swiped her card and gestured to the end of the counter, "It'll be ready soon."

"Awesome," she bowed her head, "Thank you." She licked her lips in anticipation as she moved to the left, her gaze moving over the line of people in front of her. _A handsome couple with matching book bags, a girl with gorgeous hair, wow… how is it so perfectly curled when it's so windy outside? A short boy with adorable dimples and wh-wait… is that? _

She cursed internally as she spotted _him _in the front. Him with his stupid blonde hair and stupidly cool sweater that probably costed more than her entire outfit.

_The jerk. _

She froze as his head turned and their gaze met, _oh god, can he read minds or something?_ She wondered as she meekly smiled back and quickly turned her head, pulling out her phone to distract herself.

_Is he like…the devil?_

"Tall black!" She peaked back up as the barista called out the drink, handing the jerk his coffee.

_He doesn't even say thank you, _she mused, _what an arrogant guy. _Rin pursed her lips, her gaze following his tall, lean form. _And I'm not watching him leave because I find him attractive or anything. _She felt her cheeks redden, _I'm just internally scolding him for being a rude human being… And I'm definitely not admiring how cool he looks when he drinks his coffee. Or how he can pull off that hip hop, hipster, gentleman style. Nope, not at all. I'm not being at all creepy. _

A sigh escaped her cherry-red lips, _who was she kidding. She was being kind of creepy. Honestly, _she pinched herself, _get it together Rin. _

She shuffled forward with the line and eventually got her drink. After, she left the coffee shop and pulled out her timetable. "12:40," she murmured, glancing again at her watch. She had twenty minutes to find her next class.

Totally do-able.

"According to this I need to go up this street and then turn left." She looked around, quickly finding her way. "Alrighty then." She put in her headphones as she began her hike up the street, her eyes looking around the campus.

_Hold on, _she froze, a frown marring her face as she spotted that familiar blonde hair ahead of her.

_Geez, is that? Is that him? He's everywhere, isn't he? Aren't there 15 000 students on campus? Why do I keep seeing him? _She scowled, kicking a pebble in his direction. _Maybe he's a twin,_ she rationalized,_ or worse, a triplet! _

Rin slowed her pace as she continued to walk behind him, tempted to take a different path. _Why does it feel like I'm following him? _She wondered as he also took the left she needed to take to class. _Oh god, it's like I'm stalking him. _

She crossed her arms as she entered the same building as him and then, to her utter misfortune, the same classroom. She groaned as he took a seat at the back, him sitting down the moment she entered. She couldn't be certain, but she felt his amber eyes following her as she decidedly took a seat in the front, far away from his handsome jerkiness.

_Concentrate on the class Rin, _she told herself as she stared at the powerpoint. _Don't you dare think of that blonde hair. Don't you dare wonder how he got it so perfectly blonde. Don't you dare wonder why his voice makes you melt a little inside. _

_Ah, fuck. _She clutched her head, _you're hopeless. _

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, _concentrate. Learn about… _she squinted, focusing her attention on the equations, _math. Looks like math. _

An hour into the lecture Rin shivered, rubbing her arms with her hands. She felt cold, she mused as she turned her head, glancing at the AC which had been turned on full blast. _Of course, _she pouted, _it's turned all the way up. _

She sighed, startled as she caught _his _gaze on her. _That jerk, _she stuck out her tongue at him, _because of him she had no idea what was going on in class. _

He smirked that disgustingly handsome smirk and turned his amber gaze back to the lecture.

She turned her head and huffed, suddenly realizing what she had done. Her shoulders fell forward, _oh god, how mature of you Rin, really. Sticking your tongue out at strangers. _She groaned as she looked at her empty page, _what is he doing to you? _

When class ended Rin packed her things, watching through the corner of her eyes as he moved lethargically, slowly stuffing his notebook in his bag. She giggled as he yawned, _he has an ugly yawning face, _she thought with a silly grin on her face. _Perfect. Just imagine that his face is always like that when you start feeling these… weird feelings. _

With that settled, she left the classroom and began her trek home for lunch. _Day one, _she thought as she swiped her pass and boarded the city bus.

_Hopefully she wouldn't have to see him in any of her other classes._

* * *

But boy, was luck not on her side… Honestly, it was like she was stalking him. Not only was he in four out of five of her classes, but she saw him everywhere.

Literally.

Everywhere.

She saw him in the campus bookstore, the library, the school gym that one time at eleven at night on Wednesday…

… _and oh, did she enjoy- wait scratch that, she didn't enjoy seeing him at the gym… right? Because he was a jerk. A jerk who could do like thirty chin-ups and not break a sweat. Not that she counted or anything…_

* * *

Rin yawned as she changed into her gym gear, quickly bending down to tie her white sneakers. _Why am I at the gym again? _She asked herself as she tied her hair up and waked out of the locker room. _Oh yeah, because my roommate enjoys listening to R&B at full blast while she has alone time (aka sexy time), with her boyfriend. _

Rin grimaced at the mental image as she took a left down the hall to the university gym. _Gross, _she groaned, _w__hy did I just picture that? _

Her nose scrunched as the heavy smell of sweat and feet suddenly bombarded her senses. _I guess this is what comes with a free membership, _she mused as she swiped her student ID at the entrance. She looked around, the gym seemingly divided in half. To the left were the weights and the right was the cardio machines.

_Oh man, _she furrowed her brows together, _it has been awhile since you've stepped foot into a gym Rin. _"What do I do?" She mumbled to herself, half of the machines looking more like torture devices than exercise machines. At that moment, however selfish it was, she couldn't help but wish her roommate would have remained single for the rest of her life.

"I guess I'll go for a run?" She grinned as she spotted the one contraption she could use. _Yes! I know what that is. _She hopped onto the treadmill and tucked her headphones into her ear. Her fingers pressed the buttons and started the machine. The pace was not too fast or too slow, just a light jog.

"You can do it," she told herself as her gaze moved to the large mirror in front of her. The mirror reflected the other gym users behind her and she took it as a chance to look people watch.

_The poor guy trying to lift all those weights to impress that girl, the incredibly sweaty man at the leg press, the handsome blonde guy doing chin ups… wait… hold on… _She cursed as she caught a glimpse at his face.

"Oh man," she muttered to herself, _it's him. Again. Didn't she just see him in class? And then at the cafeteria? It was like she was always following him. _

_Just don't look that way, _she told herself, her gaze returning to the machine. She kicked up the speed, _just concentrate on running. Might as well burn some calories… _

Throughout her run, Rin tried not to look, really, she tried, but her gaze was drawn to him as he easily pulled himself up past the iron bar. _Eighteen, nineteen, twenty… geez, why does he make it look so easy? _

She bit her lip, her cheeks blushing red. _Because she was exercising, _she rationalized._ Not because she found it incredibly sexy as his arms flexed each time and how his face maintained that handsome look of intense determination. Like how a man looks at his lover. And no, she wasn't imaging those muscular arms around her… Definitely not imagining him holding her close, that husky voice whispering sweet nothings…_

"Yo."

Rin squeaked as her left headphone was pulled out of her ear and stumbled back, tripping over her shoes as she fell on the treadmill, her bum moving off with the help of the machine as she landed on her back.

"Oh my gosh," a tall brunette hovered over her, her eyes wide. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She was horrified as she helped her friend stand.

"Ahh," Rin rubbed her backside, looking around her and blushed at the curious looks from the rest of the gym. "Gosh that hurt." She glanced to the mirror and cursed as _their_ gaze met, that smirk on his face as he pulled himself up once again.

_Oh man, oh man, did he see me wipe out? _

"Kirara," she slapped her friend's arm, feeling utterly embarrassed. "What the hell?"

"I'm really sorry," Kirara apologized, wiping the dirt off of her shorts, "I thought you saw me."

"I…gah," she sighed, hanging her head, "This is why I don't go to the gym." She muttered to herself, praying to the gods that he hadn't actually noticed. _Because he probably already thinks I stalk him. No need to add clumsy to that list. _

"Sorry again, I didn't mean to! I love you, you know." Kirara smiled, poking the girl's cheeks continuously, "You're my favourite friend!"

"Ah, I can't take it! Stop it," she playfully slapped the girl's hand away with a laugh. "You're forgiven."

"Yay!" Kirara clapped her hands together, "So what are you doing here? You don't go to the gym."

"Ayame," Rin explained, wrapping her headphone cord around her phone. "Her boyfriend's staying the night."

"Ohhh," Kirara grimaced, making a face. "Gross. Ohh, I know! Let me make it up to you. Let's go get ice-cream instead of working out."

Rin grinned, her wipe out completely forgotten at those magical words. _Ice cream!_ "Yeah! Your treat." She swung her arm around her friend's shoulder, blissfully unaware of a certain blonde gentleman watching her leave.

* * *

Unfortunately after the gym incident, Rin saw the blonde the next day during class where she once again made a fool of herself. _He definitely must think you're a klutz now._

Somehow, she had tripped over nothing and bumped into his freakishly tall form. _And incredibly muscular form, _she added, her cheeks warming at the memory of his hard chest. _Not that she was attracted to him or anything, because he was a jerk._

"Watch where you're going," he had muttered, pushing her by her shoulders so she stood back up on her own two feet.

"Ah," she winced, her face flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry," she bowed her head repeatedly.

"Tsk," he moved past her, "Clumsy girls aren't my style."

And then after that incident she saw him at the corner store, and the cafe across from campus. Then today, when the school week was over and she thought she was rid of him, she saw him at the freaking grocery store.

_It was like she had some internal GPS that was zoning in on wherever he was going…_

"Oh man," Rin groaned as she tugged her grey beanie past her ears, hoping she could somehow disguise herself. He was standing by the vegetables, choosing between two bundles of lettuce.

_The one on the left, _she mused, _it looks fresher… not that she cared or anything. _

She chided herself as she whipped around and walked quickly past the aisles of canned goods. _Stop being so weird Rin. Concentrate on your own groceries. Now…. what do you want for a snack? Chips? Ice-cream? Cookies? Cookies… definitely cookies. _

She grinned as she found the shelf, tapping her chin as she selected the chocolate chip cookies. _I wonder if he's gone by now, _she thought as she inched towards the end of the aisles, checking her left and right before walking back to the produce.

_He's gone, _she felt her shoulders relax, _thank god. _

"Hn, it's you again."

_Oh god, that deep, husky voice that was full with arrogance. _

She tensed as she pivoted on her heels, "Er… hi…."

He looked down at her, his dark brown eyes unreadable. "Move," he waved his hand to the side, "You're taking up the entire aisle with your cart."

"Huh?" She looked at her cart and then back at him. _What did he say? __Why oh why was her mind not working? Why did it turn to mush the moment he spoke?_

"Your cart." His brow raised, "Move it."

"O-oh, sorry," she bowed her head and allowed him to walk past her.

"You shouldn't buy sweets," he told her with a deadpanned look as he glanced at her cart. "You're chubby enough as it is."

Rin's jaw dropped once again, utterly speechless. _Th-that jerk! Did he really just call her chubby? _"Are you," she stuttered, "Wh-what? I…"

"See you around," he turned, that goddamn handsome smirk on his perfect lips as he left her once again after saying the last word.

"Augh," she glared at him, clenching her fists around the handles of the cart. Despite how childish it was, she stomped her feet onto the ceramic tiles.

_Who knew she could hate someone as much as she hated him. One of these days,_ she thought, she'd_ get to say the last word._

_Jerk. _

* * *

thanks for reading!

xoxo

paizley


End file.
